User blog:THEJJRAT/Fan: The Doctor goes on Crazy Adventures that Don't Make Sense Whatsoever
I essentially pressed random page a bunch and then used these characters ' '''this is doing a rating of ' '''I DON'T KNOW Chapter One The Doctor was currently singing Sweet Home Alabama with Big Smoke and Rick Sanchez in the TARDIS, on top of the table they were feasting on. With a guitar. With giant speakers behind him. They had just defeated an army of Reapers turned Cybermen (or Cyberreapers) that were attacking in Earth while being mind controlled by The Master and kidnapping Donald Trump at the same time. With nothing but a paintball and two yellow painted rocks. "OOOOHHHH" Big Smoke screamed, as the Doctor just stepped in his number nine large with extra dip. He bit into his leg, the Doctor screaming in pain. Interestingly, he was singing the Soviet Union anthem in scream form. He jabbed Big Smoke with his guitar, killing him instantly. Rick was dead at this point from alcohol poisoning. The Doctor pulled off his sonic sunglasses, realizing what he has done. The entire room was dotted with corpses. "AH" he screamed, jumping off the table. He pulled out his superphone and dialed for Papa Acachalla. "WUT DO U WANT WOMAN" he screamed. "I need the Cube of Living!" The Doctor replies. "NO" Papa replied. The Doctor screamed, his voice cracking, thus sounding like Rick Astley in puberty. He extended his tongue and let it crawl through the phone speakers, kicking Papa where the sun don't shine after turning his tongue into the shape of a boot. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Papa screamed, his entire backside exploding. The Doctor sucked his tongue back in, but the boot shape made it get stuck. He pulled with great force, the tongue boot eventually slicing through. He screamed in pure agony, his tongue ripped to shreds. However, he rejoiced when he realized Papa kept the cube in his... Well, y'know. After washing his tongue with magic soap for two seconds, he activates the cube. Everybody came back to life. "OOHHHHHH" Big Smoke said, hiring the Doctor's leg. However, his leg wasn't up for the job and fled to Mexico. Big Smoke left the TARDIS, in search of his leg. In the meantime, the Doctor used a plastic replacement. "Wellll, that was weird, wasn't it, Kroton?" the Doctor asked, walking down the steps and pressing some buttons on the console. Kroton, an old friend, was chatting with the Doctor's dalek companion. "Heh, robots..." he chuckled, pulling out his phone and tweeting the newest hotdog recipe he found. He then broke into tears, falling on the ground and sobbing. He had remembered the death of Handles. "WHY, WHY COULDN'T I FIX YOU?!" he wailed, sobbing at incredibly hgih speeds. "WHY IS THE DOC-TOR EMOTIONALLY UNSTTAAABLE!?" the Dalek asked, sliding towards the man that strangely resembled Peter Capaldi. "Must've eaten a bad taco." Kroton replied. The Doctor screeched, jumping at Kroton and kicking him in the legs. This caused him to explode, his armor (now filled with Kroton soup) falling to the ground. This made the Doctor come back to his senses, using sorcery to revive Kroton. He apologizes and heads back to the console, blowing his nose with psychic paper. "What in the hell..." he said, upon noticing that the TARDIS was already parked. On a different planet. Suddenly, Papa Acachalla appeared so this can be a Venturian fanfiction. "Robloxia... 2067 after something or other... Rick did this, didn't he?" the Doctor asked himself. Suddenly, Shrek appeared and kidnapped Rick. He then vanished. "Why does this always happen?" the Doctor asks, having a seizure. "Doctah, why are wuh hurr??????" Papa Acachalla asked, extremely confused. He had taped his backside back together. "We need to save the universe or something." the Doctor mumbled, heading to the door. "I wunna watch da game!" Papa refuted. "'The Game' is an excuse to buy strange amounts of beer and hotdogs." the Doctor replied, opening the door and leaving. "MMdmdnsjsjfjejjaJJSJJFJWJSNDBD" Papa screamed, it was his mating call. Two other Papa Acachallas appeared. Papa then murdered them and turned them into pizzas. However, they soon turned into cosmic deities that made whale sounds. The Cosmic Pizzas wailed at Papa with whale sounds, shooting lasers at him before flying away. Dock Town, 2067 Jimmy Twotang was a scavenger from Nevada. He always liked bacon, especially baked bacon. Or fried. Or liquidified, whichever comes first. He left Nevada in search of treasure, tech, and most importantly, bacon. Today, Jimmy was in Dock Town, a place. "OMG FRP!?!?!!!!!!!" a random person screamed before exploding. Jimmy shrugged it off and headed to the shop. "Can I have bacon?" he asks the cashier. "How much you want?" he replies. "all of it" "that's gonna cost u 20409439923993 pwd" he replies. Jimmy screams and murders the cashier. However, he comes back to life and makes Jimmy cease to exist. However, as Jimmy once saved the world in the future, a paradox occured. The cashier ceased to exist as well. The universe was now decaying. Meanwhile... The Doctor and Papa step out of the TARDIS, finding themselves next to a big ol' bus. "What in the..." The Doctor asks, stepping towards the bus. It was full of rust, missing two tires, and had broken glass. But that wasn't the interesting part. The interest part was that it was...blocky. He looked around, and saw a vast desert. The ground was smooth, yet much of the physical objects were block like. He had never seen this before. "EDI, what planet is this?" he uttered. After no response, he realized he wasn't Commander Shepard. "Pap'ma CHALLLAAAA" Acacachalla says, turning into a Hot Wheels toy. "What in the McDonald's chocolate flurry sandwich?!" The Doctor asked himself, backing away and pulling out a Little Friend 7.62 and opening fire at the toy car. "Jodada!" he cried, unloading the bullets of fear into the tiny toy car with force. This meant lady hotdog gender supreme in gingerian. The Doctor was a bit rusty in that language, having last visited Gingeria two hundred years ago. "stop" Papa begged, his windshield full of bullet holes. "Dear god, you can talk?!" the Doctor asked in amazement, ashamed of what he had just done. He dropped the gun and fell to his knees, begging Chuck Norris for forgiveness. "I don't think God matters in this world, friend." "whO WAS THAT" Papa screamed. The Doctor turned around, seeing a... Thing. It was blocky, but had a round head. It was decked in rusty armor, with what appeared to be their version of a gas mask. It was also holding something that worryingly resembled a shotgun. "What... are you?" the Doctor muttered, he had never seen this creature before. He was beginning to think he was in an entirely different universe from his own. ".....What?" the thing replied. "What..... what is your species?" he asked, getting up from his knees and staring at the presumed man. "...a human?" "No, no... Unless I took too much macaroni last night and my memory's all whacked, you are NOT what a human looks like." the Doctor replied, starting to wonder if he should've listened to all those anti-macaroni commercials when he was young. "Are you on chems or something?" the creature asked. "Well, are you? Unless my kind lives here, you aren't very weirded out about the fact that a man with fingers and a detailed body is right infront of you." "You look just like me..." This is when the Doctor looked at his hands. And saw two big ol' blocks. "Holy sesame seeds.." things that I'm too lazy to put somewhere else that's going to be in the story later ________ "Dream crabs..." Suddenly, Harambe appears. He beats his fists on his chest, roaring. He then grabs a robloxian in SEAL armor and rips him in half. "Calm, boy, calm!" The Doctor shouts, jumping in front of Harambe and waving his arms. This calmed the ancient deity. It then walked over to a group of CDF soldiers and did the unthinkable. He produced a beacon of energy, that was powerful enough to power the entire wasteland. "void" one of them replied. "Void that" they said again. "Wot?" the Doctor asks. "void = didn't happen" the soldier replied. The beacon then disappeared.. "That's it?! You can just void something and it's gone? It never happens? Nobody should have that power! What if you void somebody out of existance? What if you void the entire galaxy, the planet? What if you just poofed out somebody saving the universe?!" the Doctor questions. He then points his sonic at Harambe, making the event un-voided. "frp" a robloxian replies. ":kick: BasilDisco69" an admin replies. The Doctor growls and commands Harambe to brutally murder them. After this, he nuked the planet. However, this nuke caused the entire planet to not be able to void anything. However, Chad himself appeared. "time to reap" he says, pulling out a nuclear warhead. The Doctor scanned his sonic booster ray device of doom. This caused the nuke to explode, but also in a bubble. It was also slowmo, causing Chad to have an agonizing death. Category:Blog posts